


A New Beginning

by Zelda_Moony



Series: Jason Todd is a Moderately Okay Big Brother [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Big Brother Jason Todd, Crime Fighting, Fights, Gen, Gun Violence, He doesn't try to kill Tim, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason is furious, Jason-Centric, Moderately Okay Big Brother Jason, Protective Jason, Tim Drake is Robin, Tim is understandably confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-15 18:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelda_Moony/pseuds/Zelda_Moony
Summary: His own father, Bruce Wayne, The Batman, had replaced him like he was a pair of old shoes.





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> lmao, I wrote this for my English class and decided it was alright so I'm putting it up here! Comments are always appreciated! Enjoy :)

For a while, all Jason knew was black. Which is understandable considering he was beaten within an inch of his life and left in a warehouse rigged to explode waiting for Batman (his dad) to come to save him. But when the time came nothing and no one saved him as his barely working lungs failed in all the smoke. So he was understandably confused when he woke up gasping for air in a coffin. Confused and panicked as he crawled my his out of his own grave. He couldn’t tell you what happened after that, one minute he was crawling out of his grave and the next thing he knew he was gasping for air in the Lazarus Pit and being taken away by Talia al Ghul. He wasn't told much- he'd been dead to the world for about two years, he crawled out of his grave about a year ago and wandered around brain dead before Talia took him to the League of Assassins, he was dunked in the Pit after Ra’s told Talia to kill him, and he had been replaced. 

 

His own father, Bruce Wayne, The Batman, had replaced him like he was a pair of old shoes. His replacement went by Tim, Timothy Jackson Drake, and was the new Robin. His body had barely been underground for 2 months and he had been replaced by the newer, younger model. Maybe Bruce had a thing for young boys with black hair and blue eyes. Maybe Bruce couldn’t resist the young genius next door. Maybe Bruce had always been looking for a reason to replace him. He knew he wasn't the easiest kid to take care of and he fought with Bruce a lot, especially on the days leading up to his death, and he knows that he wasn’t as good as Dick (the Golden Child), but that doesn’t give him a right to replace him like he meant absolutely nothing. 

\-------------------------- 

Now I was in Gotham again, I had been for a couple of months, slowly making my presence known. Crime Ally was mine and everyone, but the Bats knew it. I was known for my violence and harsh methods, but I wasn't known as a cruel tyrant. At least, not by the good people of Crime Ally, the criminals and thugs had very different opinions, but isn’t that what I wanted? So, I watched over my slice of Gotham and waited, protecting it and waiting for the Bats to come into my territory. Waiting for the green haired menace to escape Arkham again. 

Tonight I was sitting on top of one of my favorite roofs, with my red helmet at his side and a cigarette hanging from my mouth, carefully going over my plans. First, get the Batman to take notice and believe I was to be a top priority. Second, taunt the Batman into violence, maybe leave a couple of clues as to who I was. Third, throw the Joker and the Batman into a room together and make sure the Joker doesn’t leave alive. (Why would his own father leave that monster out on the streets? Couldn’t he take care of his own city? Why couldn’t he kill his son’s murderer? What did Jason truly mean to him if he could let the Joker go like that if he could replace him with some rich kid who knew his way around a computer? Had Jason ever really been his son?) I stood up and focused on the ground below, no time to worry about things like that when Gotham’s criminal underbelly just woke up. 

 

After securing my helmet I jumped from the roof and fired my grappling hook and shot at a warehouse window, right before slamming into it. Retracting my hook, I rolled with my momentum before popping up to my feet, guns drawn as I faced the gang that had been a thorn in his side for the past week. “Heya fellas, you must be new here. I'm the Red Hood, Crime Ally is mine and I'm afraid you don't have permission to sell those drugs here.” 

 

The men who had looked up at the sound of gunshots were frozen in shock and the men who had looked up at his voice had faces painted with fear. Being the Red Hood wasn’t pretty work, but it was gratifying, seeing the faces of those who know they did wrong and realize they aren’t going to get out of it this time is something that will never get old. The best dressed of them stepped forward, he had been surveying their progress, most likely the ring leader. “Listen, Hood, we don’t want any trouble. If you’re interested in the goods, we can split the profits no problem.” 

 

“I’m not interested in working with people like you.” 

 

“Aw, c’ mon Hood. We all do illegal things! You kill people, we sell drugs, we’re not too different at the end of the day.” 

 

“I don’t sell drugs to unknowing kids.” 

 

“Hey now, business is business! A man gotta make money somehow! No one is forcing those kids to buy.” 

 

“Maybe you haven’t been paying attention, I’m in charge. And I have rules. And you lot won't sell here, and you don’t sell to kids.” 

 

The man sniffed and straightened his suit jacket, “Maybe you haven’t been paying attention Hood, but you’re outnumbered. And all of my guys have guns. So, maybe it would be in your best interests to look the other way.” He shot me a self-satisfied smirk and turned back to the men behind him, “Shoot ‘im.” 

 

As guns fire, I jump to the side and crouch behind a couple of crates grimacing. It’s been a while since someone has actually stood against me, and I was a bit out of practice. I checked my guns, all loaded, all working, and wait for the gunfire to stop. I popped out and shot without pausing, getting around ten men before ducking down again and surveying the layout. If I get up to the catwalk, I could get a better view, but stopping the shipment is the top priority. I pull out my grappling hook and wait for a cease-fire again. The minute the guns stop I pop up and shoot at the metal support beams in the ceiling. I’m out of view in seconds and they shoot at where I was, but I’m already focused on the man in the suit, he’s on his way out with a bunch of men in toe all carrying crates filled with drugs they do not have permission to sell. 

 

I shoot a couple of grunts down and jump after the main man, firing my grappling hook and swinging into two of the bodyguards and firing at the other two, before rushing the man in the suit. Before he could turn to face me, I shot him in the head and turned to the living men. “If anyone asks what happened here, tell them not to cross the Red Hood” 

 

Grabbing the grappling hook, I had left on the floor I made my escape with few protests and even fewer gunshots following me out. I was halfway across town before I was stopped by the Batman himself. "Hood." He'd never been one for words. His voice was rough and low and managed to sound both disappointed and furious at the same time.

 

"Batman." My voice was robotic thanks to the voice module in the helmet but it didn't cancel out emotion and you could hear the anger in my voice as well. 

 

"You need to stop. Your relentless killing has done Gotham no good and you've become a danger to her citizens." 

 

"As opposed to you, who's let plenty of infamous criminals roam Gotham's streets and terrify her people? Who let people die because you were too chickenshit to do anything about it?"

 

"You're a loose canon Hood! No one knows who'll be your next victim! You've run unchecked for too long." I grinned and readied my grapple gun again.

 

"If you're worried about bodies you should've stopped by earlier." 

 

His eyes widened before narrowing, "What did you do, Hood." It was punctuated with a growl as his voice reached an even lower pitch.

 

"Oh, nothing much! Stopped a couple of guys from getting some bad drugs out to Gotham's kids."

 

"You don't need bodies to stop crime!"

 

"Oh really? Then explain why crime rates have dropped so rapidly since I've been here."

 

"Installing fear into people won't solve anything!"

 

"Installing fear into the scum that walks these streets is why so many of Crime Ally's kids are able to reach their teens! It's why rape rates have gone down and why less and less gang wars are happening. Guess why? Because I own all of them! They pay me! They do my dirty work and people get to relax and walk the streets without fear!" I was yelling and it wasn't making me sound rational but I couldn't help myself. "I'm doing what you can't, old man. I'm saving Gotham."

 

Batman lunged, I side-stepped and fired my hook swinging to the next building before taking off into a dead sprint. "Robin, I'm in pursuit, try and cut him off the first chance you get."

 

A feral smile took over my face. The little bird was going to come out and play. I'd hate to waste the effort. As I jumped from building to building I made sure to keep an eye on any easy exits. Bruce pretended to know Gotham, but I knew Crime Ally. This was my turf and he was a fool to think he would be able to catch me off guard in it. Out of nowhere a lithe body jumped off the nearest building and slammed into me. Rolling with the hit I looked up to see my replacement and suddenly I was furious. He took me in, watched after me, took care of me and then left me to die in a warehouse all alone and now here he stood with a new kid to use and abuse how he so wished. Who was he to take us and use us like weapons? We were just kids! This new kid who stood like someone who had gotten the basics of training and nothing else. This child who stood against me alone, no Batman in sight and no Batman to come if I had done my job right. "You're the Red Hood." 

 

"You're a child."

 

"I don't know if you've been paying attention, but all the Robins are children." He said shifting into a fighting stance- oh dear god there were so many openings. Who taught this kid to fight? Who thought it was a good idea to send him out on the vicious streets of Gotham. "Besides I'm not a kid."

 

"You sure look like it, kid." He almost got a pout but it quickly changed to a cold calculating expression.

 

"Why are you in Gotham?"

 

I snorted, "Why should I tell you, kid?"

 

"Why not? You can just kill me afterward." I froze.

 

"Is that what that old asshole has been teaching you? Is that what he drilled into your head?"

 

Tim shrugged, "Better to have some information than nothing at all."

 

My eyes narrowed, "He doesn't accept failure."

 

It wasn't a question but Tim answered like it was, "He strongly discourages it."

 

I let out a biting laugh and took Tim down, pinning him to the floor, "You can tell him, that if he doesn't take better care of his Robins someone is going to steal them." I sat up and looked him over, "He should have already learned that lesson." Tim tensed underneath me and surged up with a fist aimed at my face.

 

I grabbed it and pulled it to the side before grabbing the other and pinning them to his sides yet again as he struggled underneath me. "Don't talk about him like that!!"

 

I snorted again, "Who? The Batman, listen, kid-"

 

"You know damn well who I mean!" Tim snarled at me and wiggled some more.

 

I was still for a moment before I let out a laugh, "Do you mean little Jason Todd?" Tim thrashed around some more, "That's cute, did you hear all about him? His famous failure? How he sullied the name of Robin?"

 

"Shut up!" I laughed.

 

"Man, you have no self-preservation instincts do you, kid?" I got up and the kid jumped to his feet ready to try to punch me again, "Chill, I'm not going to fight you." I readied my grappling hook and looked at the surrounding buildings.

 

"Who are you?" I laughed again as I faced Tim.

 

"Why would I tell you that?" I fired the gun and swung away heading home and getting ready to take a long nap and go over my plans one more time.


End file.
